No Speed Limit
by 93tillinfinity
Summary: After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans expected peace. They couldn't have been more wrong. Watch as the Titans and the world falls apart. Relationships will be tested and our favorite speedster will be pushed to the breaking point. I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED. I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1 - Not a Place for Heroes

Chapter 1

**Hive Academy. Two Years in the future.**

"And now if you would all step this way for a moment you will see the training room,"

The mob of recruits sidestepped and gazed at the plethora of weights, treadmills, and robot dummies. Today was an important day for them. After all not everyone was given the opportunity to attend the HIVE Academy. You had to be ruthless, strong, and evil. Thus the question running through all of the recruits minds as they furiously took notes was, am I good enough? What if I don't pass my classes?! What if I fail the physical examination!? The last thing any recruit wanted to do was upset the Headmaster. "Moving on now you will see our science labs,"

As the students tinkered with various test tubes and chemicals the Headmistress pushed her hair back. Four hours. Four hours of touring the entire campus and she would have to do it again tomorrow. She massaged her temples and looked at the students. It wouldn't be a bad idea to familiarize herself with their faces. She looked at each recruit and attempted to recall all of their memorable facial features. One student had a red cap covering his face. "Excuse me sir, the HIVE Academy has a strict policy against freshmen wearing caps. Take that off immediately, it will not be toler... ated,"

The recruit was gone. The Headmistress sighed, probably just another recruit playing with their powers.

_Crash! Smash! Crash!_

Several recruits began to scream as random test tubes and beakers exploded spreading broken glass everywhere. "What the hell!"

"What's going on!"

_Smash! Zoom! Crash! Zoom!_

While the students continued to panic the Headmistress composed herself and surveyed the room. A yellow blur caught her eye.

_Zoom!_

She ran out of the classroom and hit the red emergency button on the wall near the door. "Code Red! I repeat Code Red! We have an intruder in the-"

_Pow!_

The headmistress clutched her stomach. She was now on the ground. Rolling onto her knees she groaned suppressing the urge to vomit.

_Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!_

Students screamed as desks were instantaneously smashed and the lights above their heads short circuited. A senior student with long orange hair screamed over the chaos, "GIZMO! WYKKYD! SEE-MORE! BILLY! PROTECT THE HEADMASTER!"

The five students rushed to the Headmaster's office. "Ugh!"

The orange-haired student was now on the ground covering his right eye. "JUST GO! PROTECT THE HEADMASTER!"

The student known as See-More replied, "NO! MAMMOTH WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Mammoth groaned as a series of lightning fast strikes knocked the wind out of him. "JUST GO!"

The four remaining students sprinted as fast as they could and eventually reached the Headmaster's office. "Headmaster! There's an intruder!"

"I know, my students,"

The Headmaster had his eyes closed. He looked relatively calm. No fear or stress. "Billy guard the door!" commanded Gizmo.

"I'm not doing it you do it!"

"No you do it!" replied Billy to his clone.

Gizmo, See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd surrounded the Headmaster in a protective formation. "Whatever happens, do not break formation," reminded See-More.

_Zoom! Crash!_

The door of the Headmaster's office burst open scattering Billies everywhere.

_Zoom! Smack! Pow! Wham!_

Gizmo, See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd fell to the ground unconscious. "YOU!"

The Headmaster smiled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HURT HER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" bellowed the young teen.

Lightning coursed through the teen's veins and his body vibrated at a rapid frequency. The Headmaster could feel the pure energy illuminating from the person before him. "Ah, Mr. West. Don't you mean _you _killed her,"

Tears began to run down the boy's face, "THAT'S A LIE! YOU TOOK CONTROL OF MY MIND! YOU MADE ME... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now let's not make a scene here Mr. West. You and I both know you won't kill me. After all, your reputation as a hero wouldn't fare very well if you did," the Headmaster laughed.

"So go ahead. Take me to jail, but you and I both know I'll find a way out. Then, we'll start the whole thing all over again,"

"No, not this time,"

The hero raised his fists above his head and began vibrating them at a speed so fast that visible sparks of electricity were flying off of them.

"If being a hero means letting scum like you continue to make people suffer, then I'm done being a hero,"

He cocked his arms back prepared to deliver the life-taking strike.

**A/N: Hello all! First, I disclaim everything. Now for all of you DC fans out there, you may notice that this chapter may be reminiscent of some older DC storylines. That's because it's where I got my inspiration from. So I apologize if anyone disagrees with my putting a twist on old things, but that's my style. Oh yeah, now stuff about the story. So, if you haven't already noticed, I'm pretty in love with writing action sequences. You know, the violent stuff. For this story I'm going to try to focus more on the romance aspect. Wish me luck (I suck at that sort of thing)! As for my other stories, they'll be on hold for awhile. Stay Fresh!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Train

Chapter 2

**Brother Blood's Office. Two Years in the future.**

As I stood above him, fists clenched and trembling with lightning, I thought to myself, how could things have gone so wrong so fast. So many people dead. So many relationships lost. No more, I'm ending this now. "COME ON FASTEST BOY ALIVE! KILL ME! JUST LIKE YOU DID TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

This requires some explanation. I guess the best place to start would be at the very beginning. Don't worry, I've got time. I can tell this story as fast or as slow as I want, it's not like there's a speed limit.

**Switzerland. Present day.**

The pink-haired girl entered the train silently and took a seat. She stashed her duffel bag below her and stared out of the window next to her. _Just ignore them Jinx. Just ignore them._ The train had become dead silent. Although she was gazing out of the window she could feel the passengers' eyes piercing her, judging her. Of course she understood why. _Nobody_ has pink hair and eyes. She was a freak. But at least in Switzerland nobody criticized her for it. They just stared. The train began to lurch forward.

_Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga!_

_Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga!_

_Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga!_

Jinx closed her eyes and focused on the rhythm of the train. _Why am I doing this!? _

_Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga!_

_Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga!_

_You. Can. Do. Better._

_You. Can. Do. Better._

_You. Can. Do. Better._

She clutched her head. _Stupid Kid Flash!_ After the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil Jinx had nowhere to go. Her teammates were gone and with her luck the Titans would never accept her. She would have been lucky if they even forgave her for her heinous crimes. But there was some part of her that made her believe she had potential for good. Whatever _this_ was, a phase or otherwise, it had motivated her to get a job and purchase the cheapest plane ticket out of Jump City. A ticket to Switzerland wasn't so bad. It was definitely the last place any of the Titans would search but it was still a little crowded for her taste. What she wanted was complete isolation. No one would ever have to get hurt again. The train halted to a sudden stop and a woman's voice appeared on the train's intercom. The voice quickly stated commands in German, French, and then Mandarin. _Shit._ Out of the seventeen languages Jinx spoke, neither German, French, nor Mandarin were in her repertoire. She sat in silence as passengers throughout the train gathered their belongings and swiftly evacuated the train. Finally she mustered the courage to ask for help, "Excuse me,"

She was greeted with a string of German speech and a rapid exit. Jinx turned to another passenger. A little girl no older than eleven stared blankly at her. "Excuse me,"

A woman grabbed the little girl by the hand and quickly dragged her away muttering a prayer as she left. Jinx sighed and in a burst of frustration screamed, "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

The remaining passengers of the train stared at her in fear. Jinx then realized that her eyes were glowing pink and the window beside her had shattered. The frightened passengers frantically exited the train while Jinx buried her face in her palms and sobbed. "Hey you seem lost,"

Not wanting to appear weak, Jinx kept her face hidden in her palms, "Y-you speak English?"

_Wow Jinx. That's not a stupid question at all._

"Yeah, the lady just said that we're going to be switching trains. There's been a failure in the braking system. The conductor noticed it just before we hit a high speed. Pretty lucky huh?"

At that comment Jinx couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, pretty lucky,"

Still embarrassed Jinx avoided eye contact with her English-speaking savior and scooped up her duffel bag. Together the two exited the train onto the platform. Jinx searched around her for the next train. "Behind you,"

"What?"

"Our new train... it's behind you,"

Jinx turned around to see the new red train and began to turn red herself, "Oh,"

This train appeared to be similar to a restaurant. Booths were scattered throughout with tables. They entered the new train and Jinx occupied a new seat by herself. "Mind if I sit here,"

Jinx still too abashed to look up simply nodded. The man sat down across the table from Jinx. "So what brings you to Switzerland?"

"Open spaces mostly," she lied. _It was the cheapest plane ticket I could find._

"Are you enjoying your visit?"

"Yes," she lied again. _No. The entire week here has been hell. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. It took me nine days just to find a hotel that would take me in. _

The train began to crawl forward. "So where are you from?"

"Jump City," she responded gazing out of the window.

The man continued to pepper her with trivial questions throughout the train ride. "How are you liking the weather,"

"Fine,"

"Switzerland really is beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure,"

"You look thin. Are you eating three meals a day?"

"Of course I am,"

She couldn't remember the last time she had lied so much. It felt so wrong but she was happy. For the first time someone was willing to talk to her. The train slowed to a stop and everyone began to stand up. Finally ready to look her helper in the eyes she cocked her head up, "Thank you very mu-"

She froze. The man was gone and left on the table separating the two was a single red rose.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tamed Beast

Chapter 3

** Titans Tower. **

_Zoom!_

The water around Titans Tower culminated as several large waves while the yellow blur sped. Above, the dark haired hero observed the blur from the tower's security system. "Dick it's Wally, mind letting me in?"

The boy pressed a button on the complicated interface in front of him causing the doors below to part.

_Zoom!_

Kid Flash was at the top of the tower almost instantly. He walked slowly towards the main computer. Upon arrival he questioned, "So how's he holding up?"

"Not well," responded the boy wonder.

Kid Flash sighed. "Has there been any improvme-"

"No,"

Wally stared at the ground. Conversations about this topic were always difficult. Attempting to avoid any awkward pauses he questioned, "Has a cure been developed?"

"No," whimpered Robin through tears.

Kid Flash put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "Don't worry we'll figure something out. Can I see him?"

"He's in the infirmary," responded Robin wiping the tears from his face.

_Zoom!_

The doors to the infirmary slid open as Kid Flash screeched to a halt in front of them. He stepped into the room and sped over to the bed holding his friend. Sitting on two chairs beside the bed were Raven and Starfire. Kid Flash observed the machine beside the bed displaying heartbeats.

_Beep! ... Beep! ... Beep!_

It displayed a fairly strong heartbeat, but that wasn't the problem. "Hey Beastboy," said Kid Flash gently.

"..."

"Raven, Starfire, how are you guys holding up?"

After several seconds both of them began to weep. Kid Flash sped over to catch Starfire who was about to collapse. "Oh Kid Flash! Why! Why must such atrocities befall my friend Beastboy!?"

Kid Flash pulled her into a hug, "I miss him too Star. I miss him too,"

"Terra... Terra..." moaned Beastboy.

Kid Flash stared at him in surprise. "He's been like this all day," informed Raven still crying, "sometimes it's 'Terra' and other times it's just mindless drawling,"

Kid Flash nodded. He still didn't fully understand how this happened. How could Beastboy, one of the most powerful Titans, suddenly go practically brain dead? He needed answers, fast answers. "How's Cy holding up?"

Raven swabbing tears off of her face responded, "Same place as always,"

"Really?" he replied in surprise.

"He rarely leaves,"

_Zoom!_

Kid Flash sped through the hallways of Titans Tower. Eventually he reached his destination, the game room. He slowly entered the room, "Cyborg, you in here?"

No response. Kid Flash fully entered the room anyway to see the metal man sitting quietly in the corner of the room clutching a Game Station controller.

_Zoom!_

He took a seat next to him. "How are you feeling Cy?"

"..."

"Cy?"

"..."

"Cyborg?"

"..."

_Zoom!_

Kid Flash exited the game room and sprinted back to the living room. "Robin. How did this happen!? I don't understand!?"

Robin turned away from the computer and took a deep breath, "It happened about three months after we beat the Brotherhood of Evil,"

Kid Flash nodded and Robin continued, "Beastboy started to seem... out of it. Of course we all thought that it was just another one of his jokes. He started talking less, and we thought it was just another prank. We only started to take his condition seriously when he was beaten badly during a confrontation with Brother Blood."

"He put up a good fight though right?"

Tears began to well in the boy wonder's eyes, "No. He couldn't even transform Wally. He tried but just couldn't and Brother Blood beat him to a pulp. We rescued him and took him to the infirmary. Based on the symptoms he displayed, Raven diagnosed him with severe Alzheimer's disease,"

Kid Flash's eyes widened, "What!? How!?"

"There _is _one theory. According to a quick X-ray of Beastboy's brain it appeared that there was severe damage in the overall shape of his brain. Most likely, this happened because of all his transforming,"

"What do you mean?"

"When Beastboy transforms... apparently his brain has to morph as well to accommodate his body's change in size. For instance, if Beastboy turns into a mouse, his brain has to modify itself so that it fits a mouse's small body. Obviously, that isn't safe. Nerve and Brain cells scrunch up, elongate, change position. All of that makes blood much more difficult to circulate. So every time Beastboy changed form, he was damaging his brain more and more."

Kid Flash looked down in depression. Robin sighed, "It's been hell this past month Wally. Beastboy's illness has affected the entire team for the worse,"

Kid Flash could definitely understand that. Beastboy was a crucial part of the team. He provided abilities that the other titans didn't have. Without him, strategies clearly suffered and so did team morale. His condition even affected the Titans individually. Starfire's mood had become much darker. She had never seen anything so horrendous. Her positive outlook on life was gone.

Cyborg blamed himself for Beastboy's illness. He believed that the disease was attributed to the beating he took from Brother Blood. To him it was his fault. If he had stopped Brother Blood earlier Beastboy wouldn't have suffered so many head injuries and maybe he would still be normal. To make things worse Beastboy was his best friend. They played games together, watched movies together, and their entire fighting strategy depended on each other. Ever since then Cyborg stayed in the game room in silence holding his best friend's Game Station controller.

Raven cried herself to sleep every night. She strongly regretted never mustering the courage to tell Beastboy how she truly felt about him. And now it was too late. She cried even harder as Beastboy's only audible word was 'Terra'.

Then, there was Robin. "Kid Flash I don't know what to do. The crime rate in Jump City has increased by almost forty percent. Plus, our tactics aren't as effective without Beastboy. Starfire and Raven have changed, Cyborg won't even talk, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" he screamed as he slammed his fists into the Titans computer keyboard. He massaged his temples, "Wally... we're going to need a replacement,"

"Do the other Titans know about-"

"No. They're not going to know. We already have enough Titans grieving. I can't let this break the confidence of the the others. You're the only Titan not in the original five that knows and that's why I called you here. We need you as a replacement hopefully a temporary replacement, you know, until Beastboy gets better. I went through all of the Titans and came to the conclusion that your speed can compensate for Beastboy's shape shifting abilities. So, what do you say?"

"Sure Dick, I'll help as long as you need,"


	4. Chapter 4 - Quoth the Raven Nevermore

Chapter 4

**Titans Tower. Living Room.**

The Titans assembled in the living room and sat on the large black couch waiting for their leader to speak. "So, I know that the past month has been..."

Raven and Starfire visibly began tearing up. "...difficult, but we need to get ourselves together. Jump City needs us. Until we figure out a cure for Beastboy, Kid Flash will serve as his temporary replacement,"

The Titans shot him a fake smile. Yes, they were friends with Kid Flash. Yes, he could crack the occasional joke. But he could never replace Beastboy. There would always be that empty spot just waiting to be filled. Breaking the silence Robin added, "Well now that Wally's with us, we need to coordinate our tactics. Combat practice. Now,"

**H.I.V.E. Academy. Brother Blood's Office.**

"DO YOU THINK THAT THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR CAN BE TOLERATED!" bellowed Brother Blood.

The short genius Gizmo shrank back in his chair. The fear was evident on his face. "YOU PROMISED ME THAT THE DEVICE WOULD BE READY BY TODAY!"

"Yes sir but-"

"SILENCE!"

Gizmo shut his eyes in terror. What was his punishment going to be this time. Extra combat practice? Public humiliation? A straight-up beating? No. _If anything not a beating._ The students of the HIVE Academy had learned to fear the Headmaster's form of physical discipline. Ever since he beat Beastboy the behavior of the students around the school increased substantially. The students also began to use the Titan's name as a verb. You should get back to work on that exam, you don't want the Headmaster to Beastboy you do you? Did you hear what happened to Private HIVE? I heard Brother Blood Beastboyed him so bad that he's still in the hospital at Gotham! Brother Blood took a deep breath, "You have two months, Go. Now."

Gizmo opened his eyes in surprise, "That's it! No punishment!" he exclaimed in glee.

The Headmaster's eyes suddenly turned red, "WELL MAYBE THERE WILL BE A PUNISHMENT IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!? GO! NOW!"

Gizmo sprinted out of the Headmaster's office and shut the door quickly behind him. He had to get working on that device. This could be life or death for him. The last thing he wanted was to get Beastboyed.

**Titans Tower. Living Room.**

The Titans collapsed in exhaustion from their extra long combat practice.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The boy wonder looked up at the large notification on the TV screen, "Trouble downtown. Titans go!"

**Somewhere in Rome.**

Jinx leaned her back against the wall of the Colosseum. She examined the red rose in her hand carefully. _He's been following me!? Is that a good thing?_ Unable to decide whether having a guardian Titan stalker was a good thing or bad thing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Jump City. Downtown. Jump City Museum of Natural History.**

_SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE!_

The golden-clad villain ignored the obnoxious alarm sounding off and continued stuffing ancient relics into his bag.

_Clang!_

The villain rubbed his head in pain realizing that he had been hit by a birdarang. "WARP! DROP THE BAG! YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!"

"Ah, the Teen Titans. According to history, on this particular date you conduct your first mission with a new member. Now where is-"

_Zoom! Pow!_

The futuristic villain known as Warp skidded across the floor. He stood up and inspected the yellow-clad hero that had knocked him down. "Ah, you are Kid Flash. History says that after the death of Barry Al-"

_Zoom!_

He knocked Warp over again this time sending him crashing into a wall, "Sorry, not interested in my future,"

Cyborg's hand morphed into a sonic canon and he blasted a blue beam of energy at the criminal. A blue dome-shaped forcefield immediately surrounded Warp to protect him from the blast. He then threw a gold disk at the Titan which landed directly on his chest.

_Bzzzz!_

"Gah! Its... draining... my... power cell!"

Kid Flash zoomed towards Cyborg in order to help him remove the power draining weapon. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Several tables encased in a black aura flew towards the villain. At the same time Starfire threw several starbolts to create a combination attack. "That technique didn't work last time young ladies,"

Two laser canons emerged from Warp's shoulders blasting the approaching tables into dust and negating Starfire's starbolts. "And like the adage states, 'Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it'"

A small golden device rose from Warp's arm and electrocuted Raven and Starfire. He aimed the canon towards a wall and fired it causing a blue portal to develop, "Well tata for now Titans."

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Warp clutched the back of his head again as three more birdarangs made contact. "You're not going to get away with this!" screamed Robin as he pulled a metal bo staff from his utility belt.

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_

Warp gracefully dodged each strike. "History says that I don't use this weapon until 2044, but a test run wouldn't hurt,"

He knocked the bo staff out of Robin's hands and aimed the canon which was now glowing with green energy at Robin's face. Raven weakly stood up recuperating from her electrocution. "Goodbye Robin. History will miss you."

_Shoom!_

Just as the beam spat out from the canon Raven jumped in its path to protect her leader.

_Zap!_

Almost instantaneously she was gone. Robin grabbed Warp by the shoulders and threw him against a wall, "What did you do to her!"

"I simply sped up the timeline a bit,"

Kid Flash zoomed over to Robin and Warp, "Bring her back! Now!"

"Foolish children. You can not stop the inevitable,"

"You're going to destroy history!" bellowed Robin.

Warp laughed, "You fool. One cannot damage history because history cannot be changed. I knew that your friend would jump in front of my cannon because history said she would. And history said she would disappear because I went back to do it. Past, Present, Future. It's all written in stone-"

_Pow!_

Warp spit a glob of blood from his mouth. "No amount of beating will change anything boy wonder. History says that the Titans will fall so they will. History says that Armageddon will occur in the next two years and it will."

Robin threw the villain onto the ground and walked away. "Kid Flash, take him to jail. We're done here,"

As Kid Flash picked Warp up and placed him on his shoulder Warp screamed, "This is only the beginning you know! I know what happened to Beastboy! History told me! First Beastboy! Now Raven! Just look at your team boy wonder!"

Robin stopped in his place and investigated what was left of his team. The only remaining functioning Titans were him, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Starfire. "Armageddon is coming Titans! History commands it! Jump City will fall! And there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop it!"

A worried look adorned on Kid Flash's face. Was he right? He is from the future. Is this the end?


	5. Chapter 5 - Setting Boundaries

Chapter 5

**Somewhere in Rome.**

_Zoom!_

The colors around the speedster coalesced into what looked like a distorted rainbow. Life for him has been very difficult lately. One of his closest friends was diagnosed with a lethal disease and another was presumably dead. While the Titans, what was left of them anyways, made preparations for a funeral, Kid Flash was rewarded with a day off for his assistance. He had proven to be more useful than any of them had expected. Jump City's crime rate had dropped by a whopping thirty percent since his arrival. His chemistry with Robin proved to be super effective. When the other Titans watched them they felt as if they were watching Batman and the Flash defeating myriad foes. But of course Kid Flash needed time to recharge. For him recharging meant seeing _her._ He didn't understand why but when he was with her he felt so comfortable. The problem as always was finding her.

_Zoom!_

If Kid Flash knew one thing he knew that Jinx liked to remain under the radar. But this was no problem for the fastest boy alive. He screeched to a halt and ducked behind a fallen pillar. _So this is where she's staying. The Colosseum. Why is she just sitting there?_

Jinx remained completely silent. He was here. She could feel it. _What do I do!?_ She quickly hid the rose she continually admired in a crevice on the pillar she sat on. Finally thinking of a strategy she smiled.

_Shing!_

Kid Flash flew back as the pillar hiding him suddenly exploded. "Ow!"

"You idiot! You _have_ been following me!"

He stood up massaging his arm, "Just to make sure you're alright,"

"Well don't! You're not my boyfriend!"

A grin suddenly grew on Kid Flash's face, "We can change that,"

_Shing! Shing! Shing!_

Kid Flash carefully dodged the barrage of hexes aimed at him, "Aw come on Jinxie don't be like that,"

Jinx's eyes began to glow pink, "DO! NOT! CALL! ME! JINXIE!"she bellowed emphasizing each word.

_Shing! Shing! Shing! _

"Jinx! You need to calm down! You're going to wreck the Colosseum!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"What!? This is one of the most important landmarks in Rome!"

"Too bad! Ugh..."

Jinx fell to her knees in exhaustion. She couldn't remember the last time she had fired so many hexes. Clearly she was out of it. Now that she wasn't with the HIVE she never motivated herself to get back to combat practice.

_Zoom!_

"Jinx are you okay?" asked Kid Flash as he grabbed her shoulder.

Slapping his hand away she responded, "Don't touch me! I'm fine!", and stood up.

Slightly turning red Kid Flash questioned, "So... I came to ask... if maybe you wanted to... um..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"If you wanted to see something cool,"

_Is he asking me out on a date!? _"So do you want to go?"

_Well I've got nothing better to do._ "Sure,"

"Really!?" exclaimed Kid Flash as his face lit with excitement.

At that face Jinx couldn't help but smile, "Yes. I don't have anything else to-"

_Zoom!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jinx screamed as the world around her turned into a mish mosh of colors and sounds. "Jinx relax!"

"How can I relax!? We're going so fast!? OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jinx! Calm down! You're hyperventilating!"

_Screeeeee!_

Kid Flash halted to a stop and gently put the terrified girl down.

_Smack!_

"Ow!" yelled Kid Flash as he rubbed his cheek which was now turning red.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Why? Would you prefer walking?"

Jinx thought for a moment. It _was _an effective form of transportation and after you get over the horror aspect it was actually kind of fun. "Look over here Jinx,"

She looked in Kid Flash's direction. Behind him was a sea. But this sea was different. On one side the water was a light blue color. On the other the water was dark blue. The boundary between the two colors was distinct and there was no gradual shift. "Whoa," Jinx managed to say.

"Like it? This is the boundary between the North and Baltic Sea,"

"I can actually _see _the boundary!"

"That's because the two oceans have different salinity levels. One of them is salt water. The other is fresh water. The two don't mix and that's why you can see each individual body of water,"

Jinx was impressed. Kid Flash was a lot of things. A flirt. Speedster. But smart!? Since when was Kid Flash smart!? "Where'd you learn that?"

"During a run I saw this and decided to do some research. My uncle has access to a lot of lab equipment so I figured it all out there,"

They stayed at the boundary together until the sun began to set exchanging information. Kid Flash learned that Jinx had knowledge on a wide variety of topics and that she was not an easy girl. If he got touchy she would not hesitate to hex him. In one instance the hexing was so bad that several tears were prominent of his costume. "Hey! Watch the costume!"

"Watch your hands!"

Jinx also learned more about Kid Flash. When he wasn't flirting he was actually quite fun to be around. Like her Kid Flash also proved to be knowledgeable on many subjects. Though she would never openly admit it, she enjoyed Kid Flash's company. He was certainly more interesting to be with than anybody in the HIVE 5. "So are you ready to go back?"

"Ye-"

_Zoom!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Slowing to a stop the two were back at the Colosseum. "You really need to warn me when you're about to do that,"

Kid Flash chuckled earning him another hex to the stomach. "So did you have fun?"

"Surprisingly yes,"

"I'll see you later then okay,"

"O-"

_Zoom!_

"-Kay,"

Jinx turned around ready to search for lodging again and at her feet was a bouquet of roses.

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I'm trying to update as often as I can. By the way, the boundary that Kid Flash and Jinx were looking at is actually real. If you google "boundary of north and baltic sea" you can actually see that the two bodies of water have a visible boundary. It's pretty cool. I'll update soon! In response to one of my reviewers, I used to write really long chapters but I don't really think it's necessary because I'll be updating this a lot. Stay Fresh!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Another Temp

Chapter 6

**Jump City. Downtown. Jump City Museum of Natural History. **

"Goodbye Robin. History will miss you."

Raven looked in shock as the futuristic villain known as Warp aimed a canon at Robin's face. _He doesn't have any powers! I have to save him! The blast could kill him!_

_Shoom!_

Just as the beam spat out from the canon Raven jumped in its path to protect her leader.

_Zap!_

**Jump City. Downtown. Jump City Museum of Natural History. 40 years in the future.**

"Ugh!" moaned Raven as she landed with a thud on the museum floor.

She slowly stood up, "Whoa,"

Her surroundings had changed completely. Glass display cases were now shattered. The lights that had once illuminated the room were busted. Visible dust had collected on the various tables. Raven looked up to see that half of the ceiling was missing revealing the dark sky above. Cobwebs littered the corners of the museum. Raven levitated herself and moved to explore the rest of the museum. The same relics that Warp had stolen were missing. "Hello!" called out Raven.

Her voice echoed throughout the museum and she received no response. Exiting the museum she noticed that Jump City was in a similar condition. "What happened?"

She flew towards Titans Tower to consult her teammates. Upon entering the Tower she realized that it was empty as well. There were several new additions to the tower. A blue dusty generator was now in the living room and the TV appeared to be smashed. She inspected the rooms of the other Titans. Cyborg's room appeared to be the same, still full of tech. Starfire's room appeared to be full of dust. Beastboy's room also was dust-infested. Her own room was dusty as well. Robin's room was the strangest of all. The smell was atrocious. Furniture was damaged and scattered throughout the floor. The only thing still intact was a red book that appeared to have been wet then dried.

Her next expeditions included journeys to the hideouts of various villains. Slade's hideout was extra rusty and coated with dust. Again no one was to be found. The base of the Brotherhood of Evil was empty as well. Brother Blood's HIVE Academy was a complete wreck. It looked as if a tornado had hit the entire base from the inside. She entered Brother Blood's office and was greeted with the stench of dried blood. She flew towards the Headmaster's desk and took note of the various objects laying there. Schematics for a 'Mind-Control' helmet. Contracts signed with a S.W. And the strangest of all a withered rose.

After a day of exploration Raven returned to the Titans Tower. She sighed, "Where is everyone?"

"RAVEN!"

"AH!" she screamed in shock.

Taking a defensive stance her palms lit up with dark energy. "AHH!"

She instantly dropped her guard, "Larry! What are you doing here!?"

"Raven!? You're alive!?"

"Yes. What do you me-"

"Oh my gosh! A Titan is still alive! Yaaaaay!"

"Larry! What is going on here!? Where is everyone!?"

The chubby Robin look-alike stared at the ground in sadness, "A lot has happened since you left Raven,"

"Since I-"

"Raven. Everyone is dead. Brother Blood, Slade, your father. They won."

Grabbing Larry by the shoulders she said, "Larry you need to explain. Everything. Since I was gone,"

**Titans Tower. Starfire's Room. Present Day.**

The young Tamaranean sat on the edge of her pink bed and sighed.

_Knock-Knock!_

"Come in,"

The door slid open to reveal the boy wonder. He still wore the black attire used at the funeral earlier that day. His mask however still covered his face. Starfire dropped her gaze and stared down at her purple boots. Something was wrong. Robin could feel it. "Star, are you okay,"

The young teen's face lit up and she managed a cheery grin, "Yes! Of course! Everything is fine! Everything is wonderful!"

The boy wonder responded with a glare. He could see right through her. Sighing Starfire continued, "No. Everything is not alright. Beastboy is no longer Beastboy, Raven is dead, and I fear that I will lose you as well,"

Robin placed his hand in Starfire's and wrapped his other hand around her waist pulling her close, "I'm right here Star. I'm not going anywhere. I promise,"

He planted a kiss on the Tamaranean's lips and hugged her. "Now, let's go find Wally and get something to eat,"

**Jump City. Pizza Corner.**

Now out of costume the black haired boy known as Dick Grayson led his red head girlfriend Kori onto the pizza shaped balcony. The couple took a seat next to their two friends Wally West and Isaiah.

Wally West was of average height. He had red hair and blue eyes. His blue jeans and red shirt fit him just right. Across from him sat Isaiah. He was clearly of African descent and held a lighter tightly in his hands. He constantly flicked it on and then off. The red head's face glowed with happiness, "Hotspot! You are here!"

The dark skinned teen responded, "Hey Kori! How's it going? Oh, and don't call me that when I'm not in costume. Just call me Isaiah,"

"Everything is glorious Hotsp- Isaiah!"

Robin smiled. This was a good change of pace. Rarely did he ever abandon his costume to spend a day as himself. But he thought that he had earned a break. He felt much more casual in his dark jeans and black sunglasses. As their order of pizza arrived, Wally began shoving multiple slices furiously into his mouth. "This is great, we should do this more often!" said Wally between bites.

"I agree with the Kid Fl-, Wally," Starfire corrected herself.

She ate just as fast as Wally and with the same ferocity. Dick and Isaiah each took one slice and ate it slowly. After the pizza was finished, the group decided to stay and talk. "So now that Raven is gone, we're going to need another replacement,"

Kori hung her head in sadness and Dick placed a comforting hand on top of hers. "Cyborg and I have talked about it and we came to a conclusion. You, Isaiah,"

The pyrokinetic hero fidgeted with his lighter avoiding eye contact, "Wow... that's a tall order... I don't know if I can replace one of the original five,"

"Regardless of your feelings, we could really use your help,"

"Well, I don't want Raven to have died for nothing so count me in," decided Isaiah with a smile.

The conversation eventually digressed into more masculine topics. "So, that's the question Dick. Would you rather have superspeed or control over fire?"

Kori had began to grow extremely bored and began looking around at other tables. "I dunno. Pyrokinesis does sound pretty awesome,"

Isaiah flicked his lighter on and off, "It is,"

Kori looked across the balcony at a nearby table. There was another group of teens smoking. One of them looked up and her gaze locked with Kori's. A smile grew on his face as he shot the girl a flirty wink. "But you know Dick, superspeed has its perks too," commented Wally.

Twirling his lighter Isaiah retorted, "Explain,"

"Your productivity goes up ten-fold. You don't need to drive a car. You can vibrate your molecules through solid objects. And still have time to watch TV."

The three boys stopped talking as the teens from the other table approached their group, specifically Kori. "Hey," said the boy that had winked at the Tamaranean earlier.

He took a puff on his cigar to appear cool, "What's your name?"

Beginning to feel uncomfortable Kori responded with her Tamaranean name, "Koriand'r,"

The teenage smokers smirked and one of them let out an insulting laugh. "Awesome!" one of them said sarcastically.

"This is Salaak and this is G'Nort," informed one of the smokers.

The foreign group burst into laughter. A grimace began to form on Dick's face. Feeling triumphant the smoker reached out to touch Kori only to be grabbed by the wrist by Dick, "I think you should keep your hands to yourself,"

"What did you just say?" asked Salaak.

"Or what?" chimed in G'Nort, "you gonna hurt us,"

"No," responded Dick, "but _she_ might,"

The smokers stared at Dick, then at Kori, then at each other and burst out in a fit of giggles. Starting to feel very uncomfortable Isaiah entered the mix, "You know, smoking is not allowed here,"

"No shit sherlock," said Salaak now facing Isaiah.

Isaiah flicked his lighter: open, close, open, close, refusing to take his eyes off of the thugs. One of the smokers gestured at the lighter with his cigarette. "Oh look here, we've got a tough guy with his lighter,"

Wally looked closely at the group of thugs. He recognized them from somewhere and so did Dick. "Alright asshole, light this up,"

Isaiah not faltering gave an acid filled, "No,"

"Isaiah stop it's not worth it," said Wally.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend," added Salaak.

"The sign says no smoking," said Isaiah closing his lighter shut with a click. One of the teens snatched the lighter from his hands and began to use it to light the cigars of his companions. Now Wally recognized them. They were part of a local gang that he and Dick had confronted earlier. They were involved in multiple illegal activities including theft, property damage, and arson. In a whisper Wally quickly mentioned, "Dick, these guys are-"

"I know,"

Isaiah was fuming now. _Nobody_ touched his lighter. Nobody. He could feel his core temperature heating up. In a matter of seconds he would power on. Kori also recognized the gang members. With a small smile growing on his face Dick called out, "Titans, Go!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Drained

Chapter 7

**Jump City. Cook's Electronics.**

"AHH!"

"Run puny humans! Run! None shall defeat OVERLOAD!"

The monster had a microchip as a face and a body in the form of electricity. Sparks flew as the electric villain generated currents through various devices. "Mine! It's all mine!"

_Fwoosh!_

"Gah!"

The criminal reared back as he was confronted with an intense ray of heat. "Too hot for you?" asked the teen hero known as Hotspot.

Running forward Robin commanded, "Titans go!"

Kid Flash zoomed towards Overload only to be electrocuted by his spark emitting body. "You all die now!"

_BZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

Electricity engulfed the room shocking every Titan in sight. Pulling his arm down with great effort Cyborg aimed his sonic canon at the electric foe. As the blue beam of light struck the villain, the electricity prevalent in the room began to die down. "Boo-yah," said Cyborg as he walked away.

He did not realize however that Overload was not beaten. His electrical body began to rematerialize as Kid Flash yelled, "Cyborg! Behind you!"

_BUZZZT!_

"GAAAAHHH!"

"Mmmmmm. You've got a lot of power kid,"

Cyborg screamed even louder as the intensity of the shock increased. "My... power cell... stop... you're draining... it,"

Zooming towards the villain Kid Flash was shocked backwards once again. "We must aid friend Cyborg!" exclaimed Starfire.

"But how?" questioned Hotspot.

Surveying the room, Robin produced a birdarang from his utility belt. With great precision, he took aim and hurled it at the fire sprinklers above.

_Fsssssssss!_

Water rained throughout the store causing Overload's circuits to fry. "GAAAAHH!"

Robin smiled as the villain's electrical form disappeared and the only remaining component was the face-like microchip that was his brain.

"Robin turn it off! It's frying my circuits too!"

The boy wonder then realized the problem. Overload's shock was still circulating throughout his robotic friend. "Kid Flash find the off switch!"

_Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!_

"There is no off switch"

"Screw it," said Hotspot.

Taking aim he blasted the sprinklers above with balls of fire causing them to melt and weld shut. As the last droplets of water were released, Cyborg fell to his knees in pain and Kid Flash ran to his side to catch him. "We must take friend Cyborg to the infirmary," informed Starfire.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Robin looked down at his communicator, "More trouble. Downtown. Cy you can sit this one out,"

"No... I can do it," groaned Cyborg as he struggled to stand up.

**Rome.**

"She's in there!"

"Who?"

"La bruja! ... the witch!"

The group of young boys huddled behind the oak tree outside of the Colosseum. "No way,"

"He's a liar,"

"I'm not kidding! She's in there! The witch!"

"Idiot. You read too many comic books,"

"Fine if you don't believe me you go in there, unless you're afraid,"

"Hey! I'm not scared... I just... I don't want to get my new shoes dirty!"

_Shing!_

The large oak tree began to wobble uncontrollably. "What's going on!?"

"Move! The tree's coming down!"

_Thud!_

"Ow!"

"Martin!"

"I'm stuck! I can't move!"

The young child known as Martin struggled helplessly against the fallen tree. His group of friends desperately attempted to move the debris to no success. "Martin, stay there we'll get help,"

"What!? No! Don't leave me!"

His pleas fell to deaf ears as his friends were already running, "It's okay Martin! You don't believe in the witch anyway remember,"

Martin gulped. He was alone now and more afraid then ever. Were his friends right? Is there really a witch? Even if there were, he was not sticking around to find out. Again he thrust his hands into the bark of the tree and pushed with all his might. His cheeks began to turn red as he exerted his maximum effort. After three minutes he rested his head on the ground exhausted. To his relief a shadow began to cast over him, "Oh thank god you guys are ba- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Martin's screams echoed throughout the Colosseum evoking pure terror. This was it. This was the witch. Martin closed his eyes and prayed while the pink haired girl standing over him scratched her head contemplating her next move.

**Jump City. Bank of Perez.**

Citizens of Jump City ran chaotically as tables and papers flew through the air. Screams could be heard a mile away. Furthermore the source of all the madness stood dripping in the middle of the bank. The purple ooze monster slithered to the bank vault door.

_Fshhhhhh! Krang!_

Bankers hiding behind counters kept their heads down while they heard the vault door being pried off of its hinges.

_Whirrr! Kshh!_

The monster arched its backside. Something had hit it. Moreover that something was now making a sound.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Foom!_

The monster screamed in horror. Ice quickly began to coat its entire body until it was completely immobilized. From the shadows emerged five teenagers. They are the Teen Titans. "That was pretty easy," remarked Kid Flash.

Robin nodded, "Take Plasmus to jail. Now, before he-"

The ice imprisoning the monster known as Plasmus began to shake uncontrollably. "Everybody get ready!" commanded Robin.

Starfire generated two starbolts. Cyborg morphed his right arm into a sonic cannon. Hotspot heated up his already flaming hands to a higher temperature. Kid Flash dropped to a running stance prepared to sprint. Robin produced a bo staff from his utility belt.

_Crash!_

The monster released an ungodly sound as it shattered the ice prison. "Titans go!"

_Ving! Ving! Ving!_

Starbolts separated pieces of the monster from its frame. They splattered on the ground and then began to take the from of small creatures. One piece of goo turned into an octopus. Another transformed into a large claw of a crab with legs. While the other blots of ooze contracted to take shape they were promptly interrupted by the speedster known as Kid Flash. With one precise run the teen reduced the ooze to a puddle of sludge once again. "Aw gross! That stuff ruined by boots!" complained Kid Flash as he gestured to his now purple coated boots.

Reaching to wipe the goo from his boots Kid Flash looked up in shock as a wave of sludge accelerated in his direction. "Watch out!" yelled Cyborg.

The metal hero quickly shoved the speedster away.

_Foom!_

"Cyborg!" screamed Kid Flash as the robotic teen was smashed onto the ground.

Zooming to Cyborg's side the speedster vibrated his hands until they reached a burning temperature, placed them on the engulfing sludge, and melted the muck from the metallic body. "You okay?"

"I'll be... fine,"

Cyborg stood erecting a cacophony of screeching metal. "Cy that doesn't sound good, sit this one out,"

"I said I'm fine!"

He took several difficult steps forward and realized that his robotic joints had been clogged by some of the sludge. Sweat dripped down his face as he weakly morphed his right hand into a sonic cannon again.

Around him Cyborg witnessed his teammates struggling to fend off the misshapen monster. Hotspot relentlessly threw balls of fire at the slithering pieces of ooze circling him.

In the center of the bank packs of ooze began to coalesce to reform its original hulking frame. Robin launched a flying kick at the reforming ooze. His foot dug deep into the goo which appeared unaffected by the strike. As his other foot landed on the ground the boy wonder tugged desperately in an attempt to free his now trapped foot. The ooze began to crawl up his ankle and onto his green tights. "Let go!"

In frustration Robin threw a left hook at the mass of ooze. Like his foot the attack buried deep and became ensnared within the slime.

Starfire flew towards the endangered boy wonder and offered her hand. Grabbing on with his free hand the two teens pulled forcefully. Zooming behind them Kid Flash took Starfire's hand in his and all three began to pull again. Feeling his hand and foot begin to move Robin commanded, "Come on! Just a little more!"

Cyborg took a deep breath. His left hand morphed into a sonic cannon. Now both arms were lethal weapons. He took aim at the mass of ooze still culminating in the middle of the bank. _One shot. I'm going to end this._

Hotspot, now holding Kid Flash's hand tugged with all his might. "It's not working!" bellowed Robin still trapped.

Turning on his heels Kid Flash began to sprint at superspeed, still holding onto Starfire's hand. "Kid Flash! What are you doing!?"

"Adding more kinetic energy! It's the only way we'll pull him out!"

Both cannons glowed a bright blue and Cyborg waited patiently as his teammates worked to free Robin from the frame of ooze.

"Just a little faster!" said Kid Flash to himself.

The ground began to steam as Kid Flash's steps sped up.

_Pop!_

The four teens flew backwards as Robin was finally freed from the sludge.

Cyborg smiled. _Now._

_VRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The bank lit up with a vibrant blue light and the audible cry of the monster echoed throughout the battle torn room. When the light dimmed down the purple ooze dissolved to reveal a sleeping man. He was the true form of the symbiote.

Steam emanated from Cyborg's sonic cannons and his teammates stared at him in awe. A smile streched across his face, "Boo-yah,".

_Vooooooom!_

Suddenly Cyborg's blue circuitry began to turn black. His body froze in place and the light behind his robotic eye turned off. As the metal man began to tip over his teammates rushed to catch him. They started to bombard him with questions. "Cyborg!"

"Are you okay?"

"Friend Cyborg! Please wakeup!"

Kid Flash looked at the titan's forearm which glowed a dull shade of white. His quick eyes caught the flashing text on the teen's arm reading 'POWER LEVEL: 0%'.

Kid Flash sighed. _I told you, you should have sat this one out._


End file.
